This invention relates to a freight system and more particularly to an improved conveying system that is adapted to travel over a path that includes ascending and descending sections.
Conveyors are employed for a wide variety of purposes. For example, conveyors are frequently used in various manufacturing plants to convey parts between various work stations. In order to obtain maximum utility of the work area, frequently the work stations may be located at different levels. It is convenient if a single conveying system can be utilized for transferring the work between all of the various levels and the work stations located there.
One popular type of conveyor system is the monorail type system. With such a monorail conveyor, the conveyor operates about a path defined by a single guide rail and thus the conveyor can be quite simpler than other types of conveyor systems and also can be located in a wider variety of locations. Frequently such conveyors are driven by means of a drive roller or gear that is engaged with the track for moving the conveyor along the track. However, when the conveyor must go up an ascending section, there becomes considerable difficulties in driving it along such a track. Frequently, it has been proposed to employ some kind of positive drive system that will permit the ascendancy of the conveyor along the track. However, said systems are complicated and expensive.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved conveyor system of the monorail type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a monorail type conveyor that can be employed for conveying articles along a path that has both ascending and descending sections.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for driving a monorail conveyor wherein a frictional drive can be employed even during ascendancy of the conveyor.